Gold Camouflage
in the Create-A-Class menu of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare.]] Gold Camouflage is a Weapon Camouflage pattern available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare There are six weapons that can equip the Golden Camouflage. It is acquired by completing all the challenges for their respective weapon class, except for the Gold Desert Eagle, which is achieved when rank 55 is reached. This has no beneficial features over other camouflages, beyond their exclusivity. The player can check their progress for each weapon by going to barracks, selecting Challenges and view the type of gun they are trying to get Gold Camouflage for. * Gold Desert Eagle - Reach Rank 55 * M1014 - Complete all shotgun challenges (50 kills and 100 headshots for all shotguns). * Dragunov - Complete all sniper rifle challenges (100 kills and 150 headshots with all Sniper rifles). * Mini-Uzi - Complete all submachine gun challenges (150 kills and 150 headshots with all SMGs). * AK-47 - Complete all assault rifle challenges (150 kills and 150 headshots with all assault rifles except the MP44, which only requires the headshots). * M60E4 - Complete all light machine gun challenges (150 kills and 150 headshots with all LMGs). File:Ui camo gold.png|The camouflage icon in Create-A-Class menu. Mwgoldsvd.png|Golden Dragunov. Gold M1014 MW.png|The golden M1014 Gold Mini-Uzi MW.png|The golden Mini-Uzi with silencer. Note the fingerprint smudge on the back of the gun. AK-47 GP-25 Gold Camouflage MW.png|The Golden AK-47. Gold Camouflage M60E4 MW.png|The Golden M60E4. Golddeagle 4.png|The Golden Desert Eagle Call of Duty: World at War Gold Camouflage was planned to appear in Call of Duty: World at War, but was cut from the final version of the game. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Gold Camouflage was rumored to appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 but didn't, although a golden Desert Eagle can be found in the game files. It can only be achieved by modding. This Desert Eagle, however, is modeled after the one in Call of Duty 4, as can be most easily noticed by the lack of the under-barrel laser, or that it cannot have any attachments, unlike the normal Desert Eagle in the game. Call of Duty: Black Ops Gold Camouflage is available in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and is available after the player has Prestiged 14 times. It costs . With Gold Camouflage, most metallic components of the gun are covered in gold plating, while wooden and plastic furniture is replaced with black, synthetic materials. This has the possible effect of obscuring emblems on certain guns. Golden camouflage is available for every primary weapon, and can also affect certain attachments as well. In addition to these, shotgun shells will also appear golden. To use Gold Camouflage for any weapon, the player must be at least 14th Prestige and be willing to pay per Gold Camouflage. However, while it is not obtainable in Combat Training, it is automatically unlocked in Split Screen. The player can set the class loadouts in custom Private Matches to have golden camouflage on their primary weapons. There is also an easter egg to obtain a Crossbow with camouflage, with gold being one of them, but the primary weapon must be the same camouflage first to perform this easter egg. Gallery :See Golden Camouflage/Black Ops Gallery for a gallery of golden guns. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Gold camouflage appears in Modern Warfare 3, and will be unlocked for any primary weapon at the maximum weapon level 31. Gold AA12.png|A golden AA-12. Screen shot 2011-11-05 at 12.39.15 PM.png|Gold Camo as it appears in Create-A-Class. ACR Gold.jpg|A Golden ACR. See Golden Camouflage/Modern Warfare 3 Gallery for a gallery of golden guns. Trivia *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the majority of guns that can have Gold Camouflage applied to them are those used by enemies in the campaign. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the golden guns are much less colorful when previewed in Create-A-Class 2.0. This is likely caused by the lack of light being reflected by the weapon, which gives it its golden color. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the upgraded version of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, has Gold Camouflage, while in World at War it does not. *Gold Camouflage is applied to the Swarovski Scope, unlike all other weapons capable of equipping the ACOG Scope. *Gold Camouflage is also applied to the Low Power Scope on the G11. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the gold camouflages covers most, if not, all of the weapon, whereas other camouflages will leave parts of the weapon plain, such as the magazine, stock, and the scopes on Sniper Rifles. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' is the only game with camouflages without the Gold Camouflage, excluding the Gold Desert Eagle only obtainable via modding. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, shotgun shells fired from a shotgun with Gold Camouflage will be gold. References ru: Golden Category:Camouflages Category:Customization Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer